residentevilfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Claire Redfield
"Weißt du, du hast nur zwei Möglichkeiten hier: töten oder getötet werden! Deine Entscheidung!" Claire Redfield ist eine Mitarbeiterin der Menschenrechtsorganisation TerraSafe, seitdem sie den Horror des Raccoon City Vorfalls entkam, außerdem ist Claire die jüngere Schwester des B.S.A.A. Agent und Mitbegründer Chris Redfield. Claire ist eine der Hauptprotagonisten der Resident Evil Spielreihe und hat auch eine maßgebliche Rolle in dem CGI Movie Resident Evil: Degeneration und Auftritte in den von Paul W.S. Anderson inszinierten Filmen Resident Evil: Extinction und Resident Evil: Afterlife. Wenn auch die in den Anderson Filmen gezeigte Claire wenig mit der aus den Spielen hat. (siehe Claire Redfield (Filmversion)) Hintergrund Claire ''ist eine der Überlebenden des Raccoon City Vorfalls, welcher sich im September 1998 ereignete, als sie dort gerade ankam um ihren Bruder zu suchen. Nach der erfolgreichen Flucht mit dem jungen Polizisten Leon Kennedy aus der Stadt, begibt sich Claire nach Europa um dort ihre Suche fortzusetzen, da Hinweise sie auf diese Spur führten. Im Dezember 1998, sie war bei ihrem Einbruch in die Pariser Labore von Sicherheitskräften von Umbrella erwischt und inhaftiert worden, wurde sie zum firmeneigenen Gefängnis nach Rockfort Island transportiert und dort eingesperrt. Als eine mysteriöse Spezialeinheit (Armee) die Insel angreift gelingt es Claire aus der zelle zu entkommen und flieht mit einem weiteren Gefangenen, Steve Burnside, zum Umbrella Antarktis Labor, wohin die ihr Weg unfreiwillig führt, nachdem sie die Insel verlassen konnten. Bald schon erfährt ihr Bruder von ihrer Notlage und rettet sie. 2005 wird Claire erneut mit dem T-Virus konfrontiert, als sie im Flughafen von Harvardville ankommt, um dort ein paar Freunde zu treffen. Während sie versucht im Flughafengebäude zu überleben, trifft sie ihren Freund Leon wieder, der nun ein Regierungsagent ist, der beauftragt wurde, sich um den Ausbruch zu kümmern. Biografie Die frühen Jahre Schon in jungen Jahren lernt Claire schnell was Verluste bedeuten. Sie muss erst 11 Jahre alt gewesen sein, als Chris und sie die Eltern bei einem verkehrsunfall verloren. Damit fiel für die junge Claire der halt und die Obhut weg, bis sie diese bei ihrem älteren Bruder fand, der sich mit gerade 17 Jahren um seine jüngere Schwester kümmern musste (und wollte). Claire entwickelten in den Jahren darauf ein starkes, beinahe undurchtrennbares Band mit Chris, obwohl dieser auf Grund seiner Tätigkeit bei der U.S. Airforce oft auf sich allein gestellt war. Chris bringt daraufhin alles was er beim Militär erlernt auch Claire bei, die ihm schon bald im Messerkampf ebenbürtig ist. Als Claire älter wird zeigt sie ein starkes Interesse an Motorrädern und besitzt bald selbst auch eins. (Annehmbar, dass Claires sich dieses durch kleine Ferienjobs selbst erarbeitete) Während Chris beim Militär Dienst tat besuchte Claire die High-School und bald schon ermöglichte sie sich den auch aufs College zu gehen. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wird Chris allerdings aus dem Militärdienst entlassen und heuert bei einer Polizeieliteeinheit in Raccoon City an, den S.T.A.R.S.. Der Raccoon City Vorfall "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass etwas von dem, was mir mein Bruder beibrachte, je von Nutzen sein könnte."Claire in The Darkside Chronicles Nach ihrer Ankunft in Raccoon City im September 1998 will Claire eine kurze Verschnauffpause in einem Diner machen, als sie unglücklicherweise Zeuge eines Verbrechens wird, das ihr Leben aus der Bahn wirft. Sie sieht zum ersten Mal einen Zombie. Sie kann vor diesem und den anderen Zombies entkommen und läuft direkt in die Arme eines Polizeineulings, namens Leon Kennedy, der gerade seinen ersten Tag als Polizist in Raccoon City antreten wollte. Er rettet sie vor dem Übergriff der Zombies und beide fliehen mit seinem Streifenwagen richtung Raccoon Police Department (RPD). Die Flucht endet jedoch kurz und heftig, da das Auto gerammt wird und verunglückt. Leon gibt Claire zuvor eine Waffe und ein Funkgerät, sodass sie stets in Verbindung bleiben können. Sie beschließen sich im Polizeirevier zu treffen und dort ihr weiteres Vorgehen zu besprechen. Claire ist schließlich immer noch auf der Suche nach ihrem verschollenen älteren Bruder Chris. Leon und Claire beschließen aus der Stadt zu fliehen, nachdem Claire feststellt, dass ihr Bruder nicht mehr in Raccoon City verweilt, da sie sein Tagebuch im Büro der S.T.A.R.S. fand. Dort erfährt sie, dass Chris zum Hauptquartier von Umbrella gereist ist, welches sich in Europa befindet. So hält sie nichts länger in der Stadt, die mittlerweile von Zombies überrannt wird, die offenbar Resultat eines furchtbaren Virusausbruchs sind. Auf ihrer Suche nach einem Weg raus aus der Stadt, die mittlerweile vom Militär abgeriegelt wurde, begegnet Claire dem Polizeichef Brian Irons, der offensichtlich verrückt geworden war und versucht Claire zu töten. Zudem findet sie die völlig verängstigte zwölfjährige Sherry , die Tochter zweier Wissenschafter der Umbrella Corporation (Annette und William Birkin ), die im RPD Schutz gesucht hatte. Das Mädchen erklärt Claire, die das Kind nicht allein lassen will, dass hinter ihr jemand her sei. Bald schon stellt sich heraus, dass dieser ''Jemand ihr eigener Vater ist, der zu einem abscheulichen Monster mutierte, nachdem er sich den Virus (G-Virus ) injizierte, an dem er arbeitete. Als Claire schließlich auf ihrem Weg durch die kannalisation von Sherry getrennt wird, findet William seine Tochter und infiziert sie mit dem Virus, da dieses sich durch Reproduktion fortpflanzt. Claire erfährt davon und versucht nun Sherry zu retten. Dabei begegnet Claire Annette, Sherry's Mutter, in einer Laboranlage in der Kannalisation. Diese hält Claire für eine Spionin, wird aber schnell eines anderen überzeugt. Zudem fleht Annette Claire an Sherry in Sicherheit zu bringen, als Claire ihr von dem Mädchen erzählt. Annette warnt Claire vor ihrem ehemaligen Ehemann, der auf der Suche nach potentiellen Opfern durch die Katakomben streift und mittlerweile alles von seinem früheren Selbst verloren zu haben scheint. Claire erfährt von dem Überfall Umbrellas auf das Labor Williams, als diese versuchten seine Arbeit zu stehlen. Womöglich war dies der Auslöser des Virusausbruchs in der Stadt. Claire erreicht nach vielen Strapazen einen riesigen unterirdischen Laborkomplex wo sie nach einem gegenmittel für Sherry und einem Weg aus der Stadt sucht, den sie in einem unterirdischen Bahnhof findet. Der Weg nach draußen ist nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt, als William Birkin sie findet. (er ist immer noch hinter Sherry her) Auf dessen Weg kommt ihm dann aber seine Frau in die Quere, die er schwer verletzt. Bevor Annette stirbt, erklärt sie Claire wie sie das Antidot (Antivirus) herzustellen hat und wo sie dafür hinzugehen hat. Claire kontaktiert Leon, der mittlerweile den Laborkomplex erreicht hat, und teilt ihm mit was sie vor hat. Leon soll Sherry zur Bahn bringen. thumb|left|289pxNachdem Claire erfolgreich das Antidot hergestellt hat, wird sie von dem mutierten William angegriffen. Sie kann ihn überwinden und trifft endlich auf Leon und Sherry. Sie injiziert dem Mädchen das Antidot und der Zug fährt ab. Leider ist William weiter mutiert und ähnelt jetzt einem riesigen blasigen Ungeheuer, das den Zug attackiert. Claire und Leon ist klar, dass sie den Zug zerstören müssen, um William ein für allemal zu beseitigen. Also aktivieren sie die "Selbstzerstörungssequenz" des Zuges und können gerade noch abspringen (mit Sherry), bevor der Zug entgleist und William getötet wird. Nach ihrem Entkommen trennt sich Claire von Sherry und Leon, um nach Europa zu reisen. Claires Tod (ORC) Nachdem das Delta Team ihre Aufgabe erfüllte, kam es zur Explosion des Tankwagens. Auf Befehl der USS-Zentralle (Umbrella-Security-Service) sollte das Team den Wagen genauer kontrollieren. Dabei bemerken sie Leon der vor ihnen verschwindet. Das Delta Team wird beauftragt, Leon zu eliminieren. Da sie seine Spur verloren haben, wird das Team hilflos zurückgelassen. Allerdings zeigt das Management Gnade und bietet dem Team eine letzte Chance Raccoon City zu verlassen. Sherry Birkim wurde mit dem G-Virus infiziert. Zwar bekam sie ein Gegenmittel, doch das G befindet sich weiterhin im Blut, weshalb sie für Umbrellas Forschung sehr wertvoll ist. Das Team folgt der Spur und findet Leon an einem alten Bahnhof. Dieser zielt mit einem Scharfschützengewehr während Zombies versuchen, die Barrikaden zu stürmen. Unterstützung zeigt das Militär, jedoch wird die Festung überrant. Der verletzte Leon versucht das Team zu überzeugen, das sie ausgenutzt wurden. Nun hat der Spieler zwei Möglichkeiten: Exekution oder Verrat Leons Tod Nach Leons Tod geht z.B Beltway auf Claire zu und bedroht sie. Da sie Sherry trotzdem beschützt, antortet er mit dem Spruch: Sorry. ,,We have our Orders" und drückt vor Claire auf den Abzug Rockfort Island thumb|RE Code Veronica Version (Darkside Chronicles)thumb|left|Claire wird in Paris gestellt.Im Dezember 1998 infiltriert Claire das HQ der Umbrella Corporation in Paris. Leider wird Claire entdeckt und vom Sicherheitsteam gefangengenommen und zur firmeneigenen Gefängnisinsel Rockfort Island verbracht. Während des Angriffes durch die "Organization", einem Konkurrenzunternehmen Umbrellas, wacht Claire in einer Zelle in einem unterirdischen Komplex der Insel auf. Ihr Wächter Rodrigo Juan Raval, der verletzt ist, lässt sie frei, da seiner Meinung nach die Insel überrannt wird und es sowieso kein Entkommen gibt. Claire verspricht Raval zu ihm zurückzukehren, um ihm Medizin zu bringen (was sie später tatsächlich auch tut, wobei sie ihm Chris' Feuerzeug da lässt, damit er Licht im Halbdunkel des Zellenblocks hat), während sie nach einem Weg von der Insel sucht. Dabei stellt sie schnell fest, dass der T-Virus auf der Insel ausgbrochen ist und die meisten Wärter und Gefangenen infiziert hat. thumb|left|329px|Claire und SteveNachdem Claire den Gefängnisbereich der Insel nach einem Ausweg durchsucht hat, begegnet ihr der 17jährige Steve Burnside, der so wie sie in Umbrellas Gefängnis saß. Obwohl Steve zunächst nervtötend und unreif zu sein scheint, hilft er Claire auf ihrer Suche nach einem Ausweg von der Insel. Insbesondere, nachdem er seinen Vater findet, der so wie er von Umbrella eingesperrt worden war. Steves Vater wurde zum Zombie und Steve musste ihn erschießen. In einer Barracke findet Claire einen funktionierenden Computer mit dem sie, nachdem Steve sie (obwohl es von ihm mehr ein Scherz war) auf den gedanken bringt, Kontakt mit Leon Kennedy aufnimmt, dass dieser versucht ihren Bruder Chris ausfindig zu machen und ihm mitteilt, wo sie sich befindet, um sie zu retten. Sie schickt die Mail zwar erfolgreich ab, ist sich aber unsicher, ob Leon tatsächlich ihren Bruder finden kann, da es ihr in all den drei Monaten nicht gelang Kontakt zu Chris aufzunehmen. Bald schon entdecken die beiden jungen Leute nicht nur eine geheime Forschungseinrichtung mit anschließender Folterkammer; eine Trainingsanlage und das Verwaltungsgebäude, das sich oberhalb der Gefängnisebene befindet und nur über eine Brücke erreichbar ist. Hier trifft Claire auf den "verrückten" Gefängnisdirektor der Insel namens Alfred Ashford, der unglücklicherweise Claire für eine von den Angreifern der Insel hält und sie erschießen will. Das erschwert Claires Suche nach einem Ausweg. Zu allem Überfluss erscheint plötzlich ein Mann, der Claire vor dem Haupteingang der Verwaltung abfängt. Claire erkennt ihn nach den Erzählungen ihres Bruder Chris als Albert Wesker. Wesker scheint sich sicher zu sein, dass Claires Anwesenheit auf der Insel ihn bald schon zu einem Treffen mit Claires Bruder bringen wird. Zudem gesteht wesker, dass er es war, der mit einer kleinen Armee die Insel angegriffen hat. Als er über Funk gerufen wird, lässt er von Claire ab, die er zuvor zusammenschlägt, und verschwindet, indem er über eine 2 Meter Mauer springt, als sei es nur ein 10 cm Zäunchen. Doch Claire kann sich nicht weiter um Wesker kümmern. Sie muss nach einem Flugzeug suchen, von dem ihr Steve berichtete. In einem Gebäudekomplex, den man nur durch ein U-Boot, das als eine Art Lift fungiert, erreicht Claire schließlich den Flughafen mit dem Flugzeug. Um es in betrieb zu setzen, müssen Steve und sie allerings nach ein paar Medaillen suchen, die überall auf der Insel verteilt sind. Dabei kommen sie in die Residence der Familie Ashford, eine Villa, vollgestopft mit allerlei unheimlichen Tant, bevölkert von Zombies und bewacht von einer Art Monster namens Bandersnatchers. In dem Haus können sie ein gespräch zwischen Aöfred und seiner Schwester Alexia belauschen, die sich beratschlagen wie sie die Eindringlinge, also Claire und Steve, wieder los werden können. Als Claire und Steve aber schließlich Alexia die auf Claire schießt überwältigen können, finden sie heraus, dass es sich nur um Alfred handelt, der sich als Alexia verkleidet hatte. Alfred kann verletzt entkommen und sinnt auf Rache, während Claire und Steve endlich alles zusammen haben, um von der nsel zu verschwinden. Doch Alfred aktiviert den Autopiloten des Flugzeuges, als diese losfliegen. Steve kann das nicht verhindern. Was beide noch nicht ahnen, sie werden automatisch zur Antarktis-Anlage der Umbrella Corporation gelotst, die einst Alfred und Alexias Vater Alexander Ashford nach den Plänen seines Vaters und Mitbegründer der Umbrella Corporation Edward Ashford erbauen ließ. thumb|left|293px|Claire weint über Steves TodAlfreds Plan ist klar, er will Claire und Steve direkt in die Arme seiner Schwester treiben, die in der Anlage, im Forschungszentrum der Arktis seit 15 Jahren einen Kälteschlaf hält, um die zu schnellen Mutationen des T-Veronica-Virus zu verhindern, den sie sich selbst injizierte. So nutzt Alfred seinen geheimen, unterirdischen Flughafen (mit Jets), um den beiden nachzueilen und Alexia aufzuwecken. Steve und Claire haben indes mit einem weiteren Monster der Umbrella Corporation zu tun, einem Tyrant, den Alfred zuvor auf sie gehetzt hatte. Claire kann mit Hilfe einer Vorrichtung an Bord den Tyrant aus dem Flugzeug schleudern. Danach teilt Steve ihr mit, dass sie wohl direkt auf die Arktis zusteuern. Nach einigen Stunden kracht das Flugzeug in die Arktis Anlage. Die Beiden überstehen den Aufprall unverletzt und sehen sich um. Noch ist ihnen nicht klar wie sie entkommen können, deshalb beschließen sie die unter dem Eis liegenden Gebäude eingehend zu untersuchen, während Alfred landet und sich auf den Weg macht seine Schwester zu befreien. Diese entfesselt nicht nur ihre eigenen Kräfte, sondern auch den Nosferatu, das Monster das sie aus ihrem Vater Alexander machte. Dieser attackiert Claire und Steve, aber sie können ihnen besiegen. Schließlich kommt es zum Eklat. Steve gerät in die Fänge von Alexia, während Claire auf ihrer Suche nach einem Ausweg von einigen B.O.W. vergiftet wird und ohnmächtig zusammenbricht. Zu ihrem Glück erscheint gerade zum rechten zeitpunkt ihr Bruder Chris und findet ein gegengift um sie zu heilen. thumb|293px|Wesker nimmt Claire als GeiselAllerdings folgte Wesker Chris und die beiden Kontrahenten prallen aufeinander, nachdem Alexia, die erwacht ist und Chris und Claire angriff und voneinander trennte, sich nun auf Chris und Wesker konzentriert. Doch Claire sieht das alles nicht mehr, denn sie will nur noch nach Steve suchen, da ihr der junge Mann mehr zu bedeuten scheint, als zunächst angenommen. Sie findet Steve, auf einen Stuhl gekettet und mit einer Hellebarde and die Wand geklemmt vor. Während Steve sie warnt wegzulaufen, sieht die paralysierte Claire wie sich der junge mann in ein schreckliches Monster verwandelt und Claire töten will. Doch Steve kann diesen Instinkt besiegen und lehnt sich gegen den T-Veronica Virus auf, den Alexia ihm injizierte. Steve stirbt und verwandelt sich zurück in sein menschliches Selbst. Chris findet Claire später in der Zelle bei dem toten Steve. Beide verlassen eilends die Arktis Anlage, werden aber von Alexia aufgespürt und angegriffen, die nun selbst eine tödliche B.O.W. thumb|left|287px|Chris und Claire im Jetist, an der nichts Menschliches mehr zu finden ist. Mit Hilfe des Linear Launchers können die Geschwister Alexia besiegen, die Türen zum Flugplatz öffen, den Selbstzerstörungscowntdown aktivieren und fliehen. Doch sie werden überraschend von Albert Wesker gestoppt, der noch immer eine rechnung mit Chris offen hat. Wesker nimmt dazu Claire als Geisel. Doch bald schon lässt Wesker von Claire ab, die von Chris zu seinem Jet geschickt wird, um dort auf ihn zu warten. Sie widersetzt sich seiner Anweisung nicht und flieht zum Jet, den sie schon einmal startet und im Cockpit auf ihren Bruder wartet, der nach einer Weile zu ihr kommt. Denn die Anlage beginnt allmählich in sich zusammenzustürzen und sie müssen verschwinden. Gerade noch rechtzeitig entkommen sie dem Inferno. Weskers Schicksal bleibt ungewiss, aber Chris ist sich sicher, dass auch dieser entkommen konnte, bevor die Anlage explodierte. Der Harvardville Vorfall thumb|287px|Claire ist gelandetClaire ist 2005 im Auftrag von TerraSave unterwegs, für die die junge Frau seit einiger Zeit arbeitet, um sich mit ein paar Freunden auf dem Harvardville Airport zu treffen. Nicht ohne Grund ist Claire dort, denn ihre Organisation spricht sich offen gegen die Politik des hiesigen Pharmariesen WillPharma aus, der in Indien einige Tote zu verantworten hat, die an dem T-Virus erkrankten. Ihre Kontaktperson ist die Tante der kleinen Rani Chawla, die die ältere Frau ebenfalls mitgebracht hat, da sie auf sie aufpassen muss. Nach einem kurzen, aber eher belanglosen Gespräch lässt die Tante die kleine Rani bei Claire, die auf Grund ihrer vorangegangenen Erfahrungen mit Kindern, kein Problem damit hat auf sie aufzupassen. Rani scheint auch ganz angetan von der freundlichen jungen Frau. Während die beiden auf die Rückkkehr der Tante warten machen sie bekanntschaft mit einem freundlichen Mann brittischer Herkunft, der so wie sie gerade die Reportage über den Senator Ron Davis. Nachdem sie ein kurzes gespräch führen, verlässt der Mann sie und prompt taucht jener Senator auf, den sie eben im TV gesehen hatten. Rani sieht ihn und macht Claire auf ihn aufmerksam. Dann geht alles sehr schnell. Eine Reporterin mit ihrem Kameramann will Davis interviewen, während Protestanten gegen WillPharma und Davis Politik den Senator "belästigen" (mit Zombiemaske und Stöhnen). Dessen Bodyguards haben alle Hände voll zu tun, einschließlich des Flughafen-Sicherheitschefs, die Schaulustigen und weitere Protestanten abzuwehren. Als ein zweiter Demonstrant auftaucht, halten sie diesen noch für einen masketragenden Idioten, doch es stellt sich heraus, der Mann ist ein Zombie. nachdem dieser den Sicherheitschef totgebissen hat und einer der Bodyguards des Senators auf diesen schießen, bricht Chaos auf dem Flughafen aus. Menschen schreien und rennen wild herum, um von dem Zombie wegzukommen. thumb|305px|Claire mit Ron DavisClaire, die diese Situation schneller einschätzen konnte, als der Zombie aufgetaucht war, hatte Rani alleingelassen, um die Männer dazuzubringen wegzurennen. Im nun aufkommenden Chaos wird sie nun von dem kleinen Mädchen getrennt. Zu allem Überfluss hängt sich Ron Davis an sie, der im getümmel gestürzt war und sich verletzte. Dann kracht auch noch überraschend ein Passagierflugzeug in das Gebäude. Als aus der Maschine Zombies "purzeln", weiß Claire sie ist in einen neuen Alptraum gelandet. thumb|left|301px|Leon reicht Claire die HandOffensichtlich ist auch Claire die treibende Kraft, die Davis und einige andere Überlebende des T-Virus Ausbruchs auf dem Gelände, einschließlich der kleinen Rani, in den VIP-Raum des Flughafens bringt und setzt von dort einen Notruf über 911 ab. Doch schon nach einiger Zeit beginnen die Überlebenden, allen voran Senator Davis, zu zweifeln, ob tatsächlich Hilfe kommen wird, die sie aus ihre misserablen Lage befreien werden. nachdem die Leute dann auch noch "Schreie" und Schüsse hören knobbeln sie aus, wer denn mal hinausgehen und nachsehen sollte, ob die Schüsse vielleicht von jemanden kamen, der auf dem Weg zu ihnen ist. Schließlich lässt sich Claire darauf ein und marschiert, nur mit einem (Easteregg: rot-weißer) Schirm bewaffnet auf den leeren Gängen entlang, jederzeit bereit den nächstbesten Zombie mit der Spitze des Schirms aufzuspießen. Stattdessen leuchtet ihr jemand mit einer Taschenlampe ins Gesicht und schreit ein vertrautes "Runter!". Und dann kommt eine helfende Hand aus dem Dunkel und Claire sieht in das Gesicht ihres Freundes Leon Kennedy. Schon wenige Augenblicke später stehen die Überlebenden ihrem rettungsteam gegenüber und sich unsicher, ob das nicht ein Scherz sein soll, da es eben nur drei Leute sind. Doch Leons Entschlossenheit und die Offenbarung, dass Claire eine der Überlebenden von Raccoon City ist, lässt alle Zweifel fahren. Leons Plan ist einfach, sie rennen aus dem Flughafengebäude und schießen sich den Weg frei. Ein verrückter Plan, der zunächst zu funktionieren scheint, doch dann wird Greg Glenn, das zweite S.R.T. Mitglied gebissen und muss zurückbleiben. Danach geht alles drunter und drüber. Der ergoistische Davis nutzt eine Lücke in der Zombiemeute um zu entkommen, wobei er die kleine Rani den Zombies zum Fraß vorwirft. Damit bringt er auch Claire in Gefahr, die es sieht und in die Zombiemenge läuft um Rani beizustehen. Nur dadurch, dass Leon ihr seine Zweitwaffe zuwirft überleben Rani und Claire. Danach läuft alles besser und der Rest der Überlebenden erreicht die Sammelstelle vor dem Flughafengebäude. (...) Der Admin deines Vertrauens BlackLily77 19:30, 28. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Trivia * Claire kommt vorrausichtlich in Resident Evil Revelations 2 vor mit der Tochter von Barry Burton. en:Claire Redfield Kategorie:Resident Evil 2 Kategorie:Resident Evil Code: Veronica Kategorie:Darkside Chronicles Kategorie:Filmcharaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Lebende Charaktere Kategorie:Degeneration Kategorie:Resident Evil 2 Charaktere Kategorie:Resident Evil Code: Veronica Charaktere Kategorie:Darkside Chronicles Charaktere Kategorie:Degeneration Charaktere Kategorie:Operation Raccoon City Charaktere Kategorie:Resident Evil: Degeneration Kategorie:Resident Evil: The Mercenaries 3D Kategorie:Spielbare Charaktere